Don't Throw Off the Groove
by Inulover37
Summary: First, we have to get the team together. Second, we destroy our enemies. Third, don't throw off his groove. (This is Avengers!Disney Style! Welcome! I hope you enjoy this creation! It's not just the Hulk, it's everyone else as well! So don't let the title throw your groove off!)
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm writing this but the idea just won't go away, it's too perfect to leave it alone. Welcome to the Avengers! Disney Style!

Just so you know, these first few chapters are going to be slightly uneventful, just so I can get everyone in the story in the same place and then get the real plot going. Bear with me.

**Chapter 1: Teammates 1 and 2**

"Whitmore, get me an agent. One of the best you have. Stat." He ordered into the microphone.

The mic was built into the green and white power suit that he was wearing. On the sleeve. Closing the cover, he continued on his way down the hall to the main command center. Whitmore should be waiting for him by now. The man works fast. Coming up to a airlock door, he punched in a code on the keypad on the left-hand side. The doors slid open to reveal a large room with windows all around. His team of highly-trained agents and advisors were stationed at their respective computers all around the room, monitoring anything on the ship, or on the ground below them. The ship was surrounded by light clouds; a low rumbling sound echoed softly from the engines. Whitmore, an older man, just nearing his fifties, was standing near the main controls. He was wearing a nice suit, mainly white, and was twisting the end of his white beard. A curious, whimsical look in his eyes. "Buzz." Whitmore said formally.

"Whitmore." Buzz answered, then looked over at the beauty beside the old man.

She had short black hair, just barely reaching her shoulders. A long light green kimono wrapped around her slim frame, and was secured by a dark blue and red obi. Whitmore put an arm around her shoulders. "This here is Agent Mulan. She is well suited for whatever mission you have for her."

Buzz looked Mulan up and down, assessing her figure and physical ability. "Lightyear, I am honored to be working for you, and hope I will continue to bring honor to you in the future." She said defiantly.

Lightyear made eye contact with the girl. "Here is your mission: you must find and retrieve two highly dangerous targets. And bring them back here to me, then I will take over." He approved.

"Understood. Do you have any ideas on the whereabouts of these targets?"

"We believe there is one somewhere in eastern India. And we picked up and abnormally strong signal in the Atlantic Ocean. There is a jet waiting for you to transport you to the first location in Hangar 7."

Mulan bowed. "I will leave immediately."

Whitmore and Buzz both stepped aside for Mulan. She strode forward with confidence, and climbed the few stairs to the airlock door that Buzz had entered through moments ago. "Oh, and Agent Mulan," Buzz caught her attention.

She turned back. "Yes?"

"I must warn you, this mission is confidential and the first target is highly dangerous. Do not- I repeat- do not, under any circumstances, throw off his groove."

Mulan nodded. "Understood." She confirmed, and left the room.

Mulan gracefully turned a corner in a small Indian village. Her disguise was working perfectly; she took the form of a young Indian women, as she carefully made her way over to the targets current place of residence. There was only one small problem with this plan though: the residence where the target was staying was absolutely full of locals. Mulan was taken aback at the nerve of the target. Wouldn't they have at least had the idea of staying away from people if he posed a threat?

A challenge was just what Mulan needed.

She made her way around the back of the building, and saw a window up on the wall. Perfect. This is when her martial arts skills came in handy, as she traced her steps back a few, then gracefully leaped up, and scaled the wall. Quietly popping out the glass, Mulan landed softly on a piece of shag carpeting. 'What is with this guy? Does he want to get caught?' She thought to herself as she discreetly dodged a commoner and snuck behind a cupboard.

The watch on her wrist bleeped, and she looked down. A small scanner revealed the targets whereabouts inside the building. From where the red marker was, the target was in the room to Mulan's right. She ducked out of the room, and quickly went over to the right. There was three people standing outside the door. Two locals, and a guard. They were arguing. "I'm going in to see him! I was requested by written letter to come at this time!" One of the citizens ; a woman; told off the guard.

The words did not faze the guard however. "I'm sorry ma'am, but he said that none were allowed inside unless the matter was urgent." He tried to calm her.

"This is urgent!" She yelled.

Mulan stepped up. "Excuse me, but I was sent by the local doctor to come and check in." She lied.

The guard nodded, ignoring the obvious hatred of the local beside him, and let Mulan inside the room. As she stepped inside, the richness of the room astounded her. The bright tapestries on the walls hung all around, and the soft carpets covered the floor. In the center of the room, near the back wall with the largest tapestry, was a small throne of sorts, with a young man sitting there. He had shoulder length black hair, much like her own, and was clad in a bright red and gold outfit, complete with a crown on his head. "Hello. And what are you doing?" He asked, his voice sounded younger than he looked, with a hint of mischievousness hidden.

"I'm here to take you into custody. I'm not going to harm you, unless you make this difficult." Mulan informed him.

The young man lazily got off of the throne, and stepped up to face Mulan. He was a whole head taller, and looked down. "Why? I'm having a great time here! Everything is going the way it should and I don't have a problem with that." He said softly.

Mulan scoffed. "Well, unless you want to 'throw off your groove'," She quoted Lightyear. "You will come with me."

"And what makes you think I'm going to come with you?"

The agent thought for a moment, not breaking her stern gaze with the man. Thinking of his personality, or what she has observed at least, she found that he was no more than a child in an adult's body. This worked in her favor. "Want to have an adventure?" She asked sweetly.

Something sparked in the young man's eyes. "Would I! What kind of adventure?"

"I guess you'll have to find that out yourself. Now come on, we have to get going. Lightyear is waiting for you." She stepped back, and headed for the doorway.

"By the way, the name's Kuzco. Emperor Kuzco."

Mulan paused in her tracks. "Emperor? I only served one emperor. Of China. And that was a long time ago." She remembered painfully; the time before she was in S.H.I.E.L.D..

"Sheesh, I didn't want your whole life story sweetie. How about your name? I prefer to know who's taking me away?"

"Mulan." She answered shortly, and grabbed the mans wrist, and pulled him out the door. "We're going to leave the way I came in, so we can dodge the crowd. You also need a disguise." She informed him, and continued into the other room, and walked over to the window. She swung out her legs over the edge, and looked back at Kuzco. "Careful when you come down."

Mulan pushed off, and fell to the ground, lightly landing on her feet, then glancing over her shoulder back up at the window where a flabbergasted Kuzco stood, staring. "Are you coming or what?" She asked, smiling.

"How did you do that?"

"Years of practice, now come on, you won't hurt yourself even if you don't know how."

Kuzco hesitated for a moment, and looked over his shoulder in the room. "Uh-huh. Yeah, uh…why don't I just…walk out the front door?" He stuttered.

Mulan groaned and rolled her eyes. Then stepped back a few feet, and scaled the wall for the second time today. Before Kuzco could leave, she snatched up the back of his outfit, and yanked him out the window, falling back down to the ground, Kuzco screaming all the way. Mulan landed softly again while Kuzco hit the ground with a loud thud. He groaned with pain. "Ow. That was…"

"Easy?"

"Not the word I was looking for."

Mulan laughed once, and helped Kuzco to his feet. "We have to move now. At this rate we won't be back to headquarters by tomorrow." She said, and walked away, with Kuzco in tow.

This was going to be a long way back to the ship.

Yeah, okay, this chapter was uneventful. But it'll get much better once everybody is introduced. Trust me.

If you didn't catch it:

Nick Fury= Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story

Coulson= Mr. Whitmore from Atlantis: The Lost Empire

Black Widow= Fa Mulan from Mulan

Bruce Banner/The Hulk= Emperor Kuzco from the Emperor's New Groove.

The others are on there way! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

:D I'm back! :D And it's time for the next installment.

**Chapter 2: Teammate 3**

Milo made his way through the marketplace. With difficultly he might add. Him and his scrawny self tried to push through the throng of the citizens of Atlantis; seeing the blues and whites of the city rush past him as people gathered supplies. Milo was trying to make his way to the palace up near the peak of the town, directly underneath the life crystal, that Milo had previously saved with the help of his crewmates. Speaking of the crew, they had returned for a visit and were at the moment, in the palace with Kida. She had previously told Milo about their arrival; through the use of the small crystals around their necks, and this was the cause of his present problem. "How am I supposed to get through this crowd?" Milo spoke to himself.

Never once in his whole time as a resident in Atlantis had he ever seen the marketplace this packed. Maybe it was just the season. That had to be it. Milo found a moderately less-crowded spot near the side of the marketplace, and paused for a breather. What he wouldn't give for something more than this scrawny body he was born with. Milo wasn't greedy for anything; he didn't want great power or anything like that. He was content with leading Atlantis as he was. Nobody thought anything great of him. But, maybe a little muscle would help him. It's something to think about. For later at least, Milo had other things on his mind right now. Summoning up as much courage as he could, he dived right back into the sea of people, slowly but surely making his way up to the palace.

Kida paced back and forth in front of the few people that had come to visit her. The group consisted of Joshua Sweet, the doctor; Audrey; the mechanic; Cookie, the cook; and Vincenzo, the demolitionist. The rest of the crew was not present, for they just simply couldn't make it or they had other things to do. "Chill out there Kida, I'm sure Milo's on his way." Joshua consoled the nervous girl. "He's probably just stuck behind some road-hog or something."

"Yeah, Joshie's right!" Cookie interuppted. "You girl, need to get yer priorties straight there. And a 'nuther thing, I-"

"Hey!" Milo burst in through the giant archway leading inside, smiling, and panting from the long run there. Cookie pouted at being interuppted, but soon let it go when he found the joy in seeing an old friend. "Sorry I'm late you guys, the crowd was nuts in the marketplace and I just couldn't get through them. And I had this idea…"

"Here we go again." Audrey scoffed with a smile.

"What whacky idea do you have now kid? You know, not everything that you come up with in there is going to work." Vincenzo pointed out, giving Milo a tight hug.

Milo squeaked slightly at the strength of his friend. When he caught his breath, Milo continued. "But that's the thing, I'm not even sure how to go about this, it's-it-it's just nuts!" He stuttered.

Kida walked up to him. "You and that mind of yours." She said quietly.

Milo chuckled, and Joshua stepped up. "Kid, have we got a proposition for you. It might just be the thing you're looking for. Me and Vinnie here have been experimenting with the power of those little crystals you gave us a while ago when the crew first left, and we think we found a way that we can…what's the word…?" He trailed off.

"Enhance?" Vinnie tried.

"Yeah, enhance someone's physical and mental stature."

Milo's attention was completely caught by Joshua. The curiosity in his eyes sparked with smarts. "How would you go about doing this?" Milo asked excitedly.

Vinnie spoke up. "It's not that hard. All you gotta do is let the crystal sit in some nitroglycerin," Milo shuddered at the word. "For a day or two, then that stuff just gets injected into the body. I actually tried setting it off once. I'll just say that the table it was sittin' on wasn't a table anymore." He finished.

"Wow. That sounds awesome! We need to test this out! I-I mean, who should we get? Th-there should be someone around that-"

Audrey cleared her throat. "Uh…Milo, that's sort of the reason why we're here. We thought, maybe, that you could try it. If you're up to it. We understand if you don't want to."

"If ye ask me boy, ye could stand t' be a bit more stronger there. Yer not 'xactly the firs' person goin' inta de boxin' ring." Cookie joked.

"Me?"

Milo sneezed, and rubbed his nose. For someone with his build, it wasn't a good idea for them to be standing outside wearing nothing but the bottom of their Atlantis-wear. Which was exactly what he was doing. Audrey was setting up a container, with many different ports for tiny needles to prick anything inside. "A-are you sure th-this is a good I-I-idea?" Milo tripped over his words, partially over his nervousness, the other part the cold.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Vinnie reassured his friend. And after thinking for a moment, added another phrase. "I think."

Milo gulped. The group was stationed at the top of the city, the highest point, directly underneath the giant crystal floating above their heads. Both Vinnie and Joshua assured Milo that it would give the serum more power. Just to be sure it worked. Kida was standing at Milo's side as the others worked. By others, there was Audrey tuning up the machine, Joshua inspecting all of the needles, and Vinnie loading up containers with the serum created the last few nights. Cookie, on the other hand, was messing with Obby.

A few moments later, Audrey stepped away from her machine, and nodded in satisfactory. "Okay guys, it's all ready to go. When you're ready Milo, just say the word." She said, to no one in particular.

Milo took a deep breath, and walked up to the contraption. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's do this."

"But Milo…" Kida reached out to him.

Milo turned back to her and grabbed her hands. "I'll be okay Kida. I have to do this. It's not just for Atlantis. I have to do this for me." He said softly, then stepped back up to the machine, and stepped in.

Milo turned to face forward, and the doors closed shut. The last thing he saw was Kida's frightened face. He closed his eyes contentedly. He had to do this, no matter how scared he was. There was an echoing knock throughout the machine. "Milo?" Came Audrey's muffled voice. "Stay very still. Once we start her up, those arms on either side of you are going to hold you down. Okay?"

"O-okay." Milo answered.

"Are you alright?"

Milo paused. "I guess it's too late to go to the bathroom, huh?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He heard a few chuckles travel through the metal, then a hiss as the machine started up. The arms that Audrey pointed out earlier came down slowly. On his fore arms, shoulders, and legs. A few moments of silence filled the air, and a soft gurgling sound pierced the silence. Milo's eyes closed as he braced himself, and a few seconds later, at least ten needles pierced his skin where the arms has clamped him down. Milo groaned. That part wasn't as bad as he made it out to be, but the worst was yet to come. As if bracing for impact, Milo cringed, and the serum flowed into his veins. A soft glow pierced through his eyelids. Milo knew it was the power of the crystal. Moments later, the pain came. It felt like the serum was burning through his skin with a fiery vengeance, all the while sticking thousands of needles all throughout his body. His bones ached like mad, driving him crazy. The pain drove him to almost fainting. Milo yelled out in pain. A pounded at the door pulled him from his concentration on the pain, and he heard Kida's voice. "Stop it! Stop the machine! He can't take it!" She shouted. She sounded terrified.

"No!" Milo managed. Sweat dripped down his face as he panted. Still enduring the growing pain. "I can do this. Keep it going!"

'Just a little more Kida. Just…a li…ttle more…' Milo thought sluggishly. The thought of passing out was starting to sound pretty good to him. He wouldn't feel anymore of the pain, and it would be over in a heart beat. Milo resigned himself to the darkness.

Milo blinked open his eyes. The first thing he saw: blue sky above him. He was laying on the ground then. The process was over. Milo was relieved at the thought. Kida's face invaded his vision. "Milo." She said softly, to him, her voice sounded slightly muffled. As he gained consciousness, everything sounded clearer. "Milo. Wake up. It's over."

He groaned, and rolled over, and pushed himself to his knees. Milo cradled his head in his hands. "Ow…my head's pounding. What happened?" He questioned.

Joshua kneeled down next to Milo, checking him out for anything out of the ordinary with his vitals. "Well, when the whole thing was over. We didn't hear you inside. So Audrey there retracted those arms, and opened the doors. You had passed out halfway through the whole procedure. It didn't seem to hurt anything though. It was just the pain that caused it." He explained, pulling out his stethoscope.

Milo nodded, lowered his hands, and inspected them as well as his own body. "So… did it work? I don't seem to look any different."

Vinnie strode over. "Oh don't worry. I'm pretty sure it worked." He said, helping Milo to his feet.

Milo wobbled slightly, and Kida helped him balance. "So how do we know that it worked?" He asked

Cookie yelled over from where he was still playing with Obby. "Well ye test yerself o' course!" He yelled, then threw a can of his famous concoction at Audrey, who was still over by the machine, ten feet away from Milo and the others.

Before the can could reach her however, a hand had smacked it away, and it then landed thirty feet behind Cookie. The cook looked forward with an approving smile and gave Milo a thumbs-up.

Milo had gotten to the can before it reached Audrey, and even had the time and strength to toss it back over Cookie's head. All happening within five seconds. Milo looked at his hands, taking deep breaths. Even if he didn't look the same, he obviously was a new Milo.

He smiled slyly. "Well, what are we waiting for! You all know that one test just won't fit the bill! We have to go run more tests!" Milo laughed and ran off down to the city, and top speed. All that the others could see was a blue and white blur heading down. "Milo!" Kida shouted. "Don't let the people see you like that! You need regular clothes on!"

The others followed Milo's suit, and made their way slowly down the hill.

Milo had made his way to the marketplace once again, slinking a peek from around a corner. It was still crowded with people. Perfect. Milo smiled even wider, when a tap on his shoulder scared him out of his wits. The serum hadn't given him bravery then. He jumped three feet in the air, and spun around. Who he saw, he didn't expect to be there. It was a woman. Dressed in green, blue, and red, with short black hair. Obviously not an Atlantean. "Who-who are you?" Milo stuttered.

The girl stayed silent, and something beeped on her wrist. She lifted her arm, and scanned the device. After a moment, she lowered her arm, and made eye contact with Milo once again. "Come with me. You are needed." She stated sternly and simply.

Milo didn't say a word. Only shook his head, then found his words. "No, I can't. Who are you anyways?"

"Mulan. Come with me."

Milo internally sighed. So her name was Mulan. At least he knew her now. "Okay, Mulan. I would go with you, but at the moment, I can't. This city needs me."

"Why would this city need you? Don't you have a leader or sorts? Like an emperor?"

"I wouldn't say emperor." Milo said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Embarrassed that Mulan had called him Emperor. "And that leader is me. If you can let me resolve everything and leave someone else in charge. Then okay. But I don't see the point in having me being taken away."

Mulan nodded silently, and gestured for Milo to lead the way.

~~~~~~~ Kida saw Milo heading back up the road. With another foreign girl in tow. He looked much less excited than he did when he left. Kida wondered what was wrong. She ran forward to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Milo. Don't run off like that in your condition." She scolded him.

Milo laughed solemnly. Kida knew something was wrong. "What's going on? Who's this?" She asked, mentioning the girl behind him.

By now, the rest of the group had caught up to them, and had interuppted the current conversation. "What in the blue blazes is goin' on down 'ere?!" Cookie yelled, flinging his serving spoon to and fro, little specks of food flying off onto the ground.

Milo rubbed the back of his neck again nervously. "Well, this here is Mulan. She's from the outside world. She says she needs to take me away." He said, turning his gaze to the ground in sadness.

Kida ran up to Milo, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But you cannot leave Milo. Atlantis needs you. I need you." She spoke softly.

Milo hugged her back. "I know, but I have a feeling that I have to do this. I don't want to destroy Atlantis with this new strength I have. Maybe it's a better idea if I do go. I can make sure that I can control it better with the technology outside." He said, then trailed off on his own thoughts. "I wonder what new inventions the outside world made. Did man go to the moon? Other planets? What about medical advancements! It's all so exciting!"

"Trust me Milo, if you go out there now you'll be so lost that you won't even know how to use a map." Audrey stated.

Mulan cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but if we wish to make it back in time, we will have to leave now." She informed the others.

Milo turned to everyone else. "Kida, I want you to take over the rule while I'm away. You can handle that. Guys, thanks again for the injections. I hope you make it back safe. Maybe I'll see you out there." He said, before unwrapping Kida's arms from around himself and stepping up to face Mulan. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Mulan signaled for Milo to follow her, and so he did, but not without taking one last look at his beloved friends. They were all waving; Cookie his spoon. "I'll be back Kida. I promise."

Holy crap this chapter was long. But I liked the idea behind it. I know that the injections or whatever doesn't sound realistic, but that was the best thing that I could come up with that sounded even remotely similar to the real Captain America.

But anyways, did you guys like it? Tell me what you guys think!

If you didn't catch it: Recap:

Nick Fury= Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story

Coulson= Mr. Whitmore from Atlantis: The Lost Empire

Black Widow= Fa Mulan from Mulan

Bruce Banner/The Hulk= Emperor Kuzco from the Emperor's New Groove.

Captain America/Steve Rogers: Milo from Atlantis

(I know that you guys probably caught these, in fact I'm positive you have, I just wanted to clarify the other characters if you forgot. I'm being nice here guys, I don't do this very often.)

Stay tuned for more!


End file.
